This invention relates to means and methods of providing a volatile liquid fuel to an internal combustion engine and the like, and more particularly relates to improved methods and apparatus for enhancing the volatilization of such fuel.
It is well known that an internal combustion engine operates by the combustion of gasoline and other such volatile liquids, and it is further well known that the liquid must be converted to a vapor in order for it to be burned to operate the engine. Accordingly, it is well known to employ a conventional carburetor which not only functions to vaporize a stream of gasoline leading to the engine, but which regulates the quality of the fuel vapor by combining it with appropriate amounts of air.
As hereinbefore stated, the fuel, whether combined with air or used in an undiluted ratio, must be vaporized before it can be effectively used in the engine. Accordingly, if such vaporization is less than complete, the non-vaporized liquid will not be employed and thus will be wasted. Although many improvements have been made to conventional carburetors and the like, and also many auxiliary devices such as heaters and so forth have been employed, it is nevertheless a fact that the vaporization rate for fuel used in the conventional internal combustion engine is substantially less than that which is desired, and that, accordingly, substantial amounts of gasoline and other like fuels are continually wasted for this reason.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, and improved methods and apparatus are herewith provided for substantially enhancing the vaporization rate of fuel utilized in an internal combustion engine and the like.